<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just An Outline, Really.. by Izabella95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604735">Just An Outline, Really..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95'>Izabella95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt touches a computer...Crowley shows up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just An Outline, Really..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513/gifts">john1513</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My best friend sent me <a href="https://sameoldsorceress.tumblr.com/post/612232510218354688">this post on tumblr</a> and ask that I write this...so I did.</p><p>All mistakes are my own!</p><p>I hope this was what you wanted dear friend &lt;3 I had a fun time writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sometime before the apocalypse...</b>
</p><p>Newt had a paper that was due the following Monday for school. He had to write an outline for said paper. The problem with all of this was that he knew that his computer would break at some point. Now usually all of Newt's teachers...understood that he and technology just didn't work so they allowed him to hand write all of his writing assignments. However, this was a new teacher who didn't believe just how bad Newt was with technology, so here he was with his laptop he had somehow rigged to work just enough so far. He gained some confidence because it had been a full two hours and nothing had happened to him.. maybe the curse was finally lifted...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Across London somewhere in a bookshop...</b>
</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale had just gotten back from dinner and were enjoying a nice bottle of wine. Discussing nothing of importance really when suddenly Crowley started to feel some kind of way.</p><p>"Ah, fuck," is all Crowley got out before being summoned away leaving a very drunk and confused angel. </p><p> -------------------</p><p>Newt saw smoke coming from his laptop. </p><p>"Please don't break yet," he sighed. "I only have the outline left to write and then I'll never touch you again!" He continued to write and got to the bullet points he needed to talk about in his paper. All of a sudden the smoke took over his room and he heard a growling noise. "Oh no." He wasn't sure a computer could even <em> make </em>that noise, and that's when he saw a tall, redheaded figure dusting off his clothes.</p><p>"Ugh, I hate being summoned. Who even summons these days?" Crowley heard screaming, when he looked up and just saw some teenager clicking frantically on a computer. "You...what's your name?"</p><p>"It's Newt..," is all he got out when Crowley started screaming. He has better things to be doing than dealing with more teenagers. It's been centuries..</p><p>"Well Newt...HOW?! How were you able to summon me?" He thought the angel was able to get rid of his name from all those books years ago. </p><p>"I-I-I don't know! I was just formatting an outline on Word for my class assignment..."</p><p>"What?" Crowley growled.</p><p>"You were supposed to be bullet points," Newt said in a whisper while still desperately hitting the undo button.</p><p>Crowley slowly blinked. A rare thing in and of itself. How does this shit always happen to him? And then he starts to laugh.</p><p>"Hahaha, this was great kid, but please do the world a favor and don't use a computer." Crowley said looking around at the rest of the failed experiments Newt has done on other computers. Most of them fried. </p><p>"I tried to tell the teacher, but she didn't believe me..."</p><p>Crowley sighed and snapped his fingers. "There. That should let the computer work just enough to finish your paper and then the computer will break beyond repair so you can never touch it again." </p><p>"That was nice of you."</p><p>"No it wasn't!" Crowley hissed. "And don't tell anyone I was here. I still don't know how you got me here, and I don't need other people trying to summon me through book reports."</p><p>And with that Crowley was gone. Newt let out a breath he didn't know he had. He was able to finish his paper and get it printed out. Then as soon as that was done, a weird snake symbol appeared and the laptop immediately smoked again and shut down. Newt checked to see if he could turn it on, but nothing happened. </p><p>------</p><p>Meanwhile Crowley got back to the bookshop.</p><p>"Angel! You will never <em> believe </em>how I got summoned this time..." and the door closes behind him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Years later on an airfield after one failed apocalypse...</b>
</p><p>"Oh, book girl... catch!" And when Crowley turned to throw the book he saw just who was standing next to her. None other than Newt. He was the one to stop the nuclear part of this armageddon.</p><p>Of course he was. Crowley had to laugh, even when all the humans and an angel were staring at him. Then, a bright flash of lightning came and he and the rest of the misfit group all turned their heads. He’ll end up telling Aziraphale what he was laughing at later...after they had dealt with head office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is such a Newt thing to happen.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who decided to read this dumb fic I wrote. I hope you enjoyed this as well! </p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>